


unpinning butterflies

by Takene_ne



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Old Work, You've been warned, between yotsuba arc and THE rainy day, it's complicated ok, kind of, since kira is not exactly the same person as no memories!Light, technically ~past relationship~?, they both have feels but are morons about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: The morning before the Silence, Kira and L live on stolen time.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	unpinning butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their rightful creators. Title from [Centipede by Sound City Players](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf4L_OQOZsk)

_._

_._

_._

_Two bodies tangled together that shouldn’t have ever become one.  
Two souls connected by _nothing? _but cold rivalry._  
 _Two hearts yearning for a piece of freedom the world would never give them._  
 _Two gods, really, chained with impossible desires._

_Chained within their own, personal worlds of justice._

Elegant, pale hands of **L** brush lightly against Light’s skin – cold fingers trace invisible patterns only he can understand, scorching sensitive flesh of his lover with hundreds unsaid promises.

With thousands of secrets nobody will ever know.

Hot, still bruised from hungry kisses lips mark a sinful path wherever their stolen innocence can reach. Black eyes, half-closed from the dying pleasure and warmth, that warmth only this one special body can spark, slowly drift away into empty, idyllic visions of where the sun smells like strawberries and coffee is nothing but sweet. 

The world behind his eyelids is bright and warm, and **L** knows he will never be able to make it his truth. He will only ever be one of the fallen heroes, unimportant pawns that dared to threaten reality in the hands of a new God.

But that’s all right. He’s not afraid to reach for the greater purpose.

_Mighty and Righteous._

Madness they experience together tastes of sweet and viscid _(like blood)_ strong coffee that **L** likes so much in the evenings. It’s thick, heavy and burning. 

Addictive.

Faux love lined with filthy desire is only a cover for their greatest battle. The one they both already lost, drowning in the cool, calculating emptiness of each other’s eyes.

The one that’s burning with freezing clarity at the mere touch of their bodies.

_Righteous and Defiant._

Because how Shinigami King conquered death, Kira would never let **L** defeat him. He’s a _God!_ No matter if he can’t remember why he passes judgment anymore. No matter if he has to sell the last bits of his unstained with hubris, burdened with guilt soul. He’s a GOD.

_God more dead than any Shinigami._

And Gods always win.

The air around Light always sweetly reeks of decay. It envelops him like bars of a narrow cage, even if a golden one. He chose it himself, _he knows this._ He’s a God after all. Sacrifice is an innate part of the task he’s taken and shackles of bitterness and grief are no price for power and dominance at all.

For allpower.

He cannot be wrong, _right…?_

He doesn’t feel regret when **L** stands up to leave their room. It’s nothing unusual, really. Defeated genius, entangled into endless threads of his assumptions and guesses always leaves. It’s his price. Homage he pays to all the crimes committed in the arms of his greatest _(love)_ enemy.

Light knows **L** ’s aware that each night could be their last. That final verdict was decided long ago and execution awaits only for when his gambles wrap him up so tightly there is no more room for air left.

That the world doesn’t need dead heroes.

_But it doesn’t need gods, either._

_Especially those who dare to dream._

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I met with a friend recently and we were happily reminiscing our cringy writing beginnings and I couldn’t help but dig up this thing when I came home. Rejoice! My first fic ever written, over a decade old, now remastered and edited for your pleasure and my amusement :3  
>   
> Also, since I’m not sure when/if I’ll be writing for Death Note again, lemme introduce y’all to the most YotsubaArc!Lawlight song ever. I know it’s supposed to be for Hunger Games but [Beth Crowley’s ‘Gone’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SpikQ3erXM) is awesome and I will stand by it. Go listen.  
>   
> [come say hi on tumblr!](https://takenene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
